


Cherry Pie

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: There will be adult themes in this story. You have been warned. I will put a warning on the chapter multiple times. Please enjoy!This is just a cute short story of a AU. Dean as himself but not a Hunter, and Castiel as a baker. Castiel might act a little off, but I'll make sure to add in his true personality!Pairings: Dean and Castiel. Sam and '...'





	1. Birthday Cake and Pie

Castiel, being 22 and 'owning' a bakery with his brothers and sister. Michael and Lucifer owned the place, Lucifer was very good with math and Michael was the true owner since he is the eldest. Gaberiel, that was only a three years older than Cas, was the one that makes sure they had all sweets in the bakery but they seem to run out. Raphael helped Castiel bake the pies and cakes. And well Castiel was the baker. 

He liked baking since he was a child and begged Michael to help with with his dream. The brothers thought this idea was stupid, but it brought them closer together. But Castiel's sister, Anna wasn't so fond of the idea. She just did it because Castiel was the youngest. Anna was the cashier and the face you first see. But she was gone for the week for health problem? 

Early in the morning, Castiel hummed as he baked much of the; pies, cakes, cookies, cupcakes, brownies. Grinning happily, having flour on his face and frosting. Blue and pink. Gabriel sat at one of the tables, reading about recipes that they could use later. Hearing the bell jingle and looked up. The blue eyed male looked up, seeing the forest look at his own. Smiling softly, "Hello. What can I get you?" He felt as if he knew the male, but not knowing where. The green eyed male, or known as Dean. Looked around at the selections. 

"Can I get a cherry pie? Along with a simple birthday cake? My brother Sammy is turning 18 and I wanna make this a special birthday." Dean spoke and Cas nodded. "He is pretty special for having a older brother like you." Saying, grabbing two boxes. Putting the pie in one bag and added 'Happy Birthday-' "Sammy. Please write Sammy." Dean spoke and Cas nodded, adding Sammy at the end. Making the 'y' underline everything. Adding a few little birthday balloons, nothing special since Dean said simple. Putting that in another box and bagged everything. Placing the bag into the counter, "That will be 18$." Saying as he was handed a twenty. And gave back the change. Smiling, watching Dean leave with the pie and cake. Now he had something to think about.

For the next week, Dean came by everyday, buying cherry pie each time. Castiel always had one on hand for Dean. Even sometimes when his break was happening, he would sit with Dean and eat with him.

Castiel started to make sandwiches and Gabriel finally doing something that just reading, made coffee. Kinda now having a cafe. Castiel chuckled softly, "Sam sounds like a nice kid. And Jess? Is that his little crush?" Castiel smiled as Dean smirked, "Yeah. He talks about her non-stop. It's so adorable." Cas watched Dean, enjoying how happy the other spoke when it was about Sam. Dean never brought up about his mother or father, Cas never asked and wouldn't until Dean said something about them which hasn't happened. Cas heard the bell jingle and smiled, "My shift is over. See you tomorrow?" Looking at Dean which was a nod.  Cas grinned and watched Dean leave. 

Gabriel smirked, "Somebody have a crush on Dean-o?" His brother hummed, and saw Cas glare. Keeping on a poker face, "Of course not Gabriel. I am being friendly. Something you might have to learn." Cas almost snapped, it was a self defence thing he did, ever since their father, Castiel has always been very defective. Gabe laughed, "So that's a yes." The trickster hummed which Cas just grumbled in Enochian, a language the brothers were taught before English. "What was that Castiel? Something about wishing Heavens wrath on me?"

Cas for the rest of the day had to deal with Gabriel teasing him and Michael telling Gabe to back off. For some odd reason, Gabe was very protective over Cas lately. It was odd since Gabe usually pranked Cas but after last night when Michael got angry at Luci. Raphael really never got into the fights as he was pretty quiet and just minded his own business.When the next day rolled on, Castiel waited but Dean never showed. Frowning slightly but when back to smiling for the customers. It had been two weeks before Cas saw Dean again. And it wasn't ever at the bakery, it was at Castiel's home. He shared a home with this brothers and Anna lived somewhere in the city. 

Cas was wearing Batman shorts, and a white t-shirt with black angel wings on the back. Hearing a knock on the door. Tilting his head, is was 2 in the morning. Who would be knocking at his door now? Humming and opened the door, "Hel- Dean? What are you doing here? Come in, it's freezing out there." Saying and helped the freezing male into the warm home. His brothers were asleep, well Gabe might or not. Grabbing a warm blanket and wrapped it around Dean. "What happened?" Castiel said and went to make a warm cup of black coffee for Dean.

"I was trying to get home. But my baby got stuck in the snow. I came here since it takes a few hours to get home and walking would be hell." Saying as he thanked Castiel for the coffee. Cas say down, crossing his legs. "You could of called me. I would of had the place warm for you." Castiel was very worried, which made Dean feel bad. "I'm sorry Cas. I didn't have it on me." Responding. And relaxed. Castiel sighed and then smiled. "I have some pie in the fridge. Would you like any?" Standing up and saw Dean give a smile. "Please."

Once the two got comfortable and just talked like normal, it was at least 4 in the morning. Cas was curled up against Dean, laying down so his head was on the other's chest. Playing with the necklace, Dean called it a 'Samulet' since Sam gave it to him when he was a teen. Cas hummed softly, slowly falling asleep as Dean rubbed his back. Only knowing Dean for a week or so now, he never felt so safe around someone other than Gabe...


	2. Angel Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh if this one has some out of characters personalities, I'm making them have slightly diffrent from when they are at home and when in public! Enjoy! And warning, there is at least one curse word in here so yeah!

\- Flash Back -

_"Castiel! You can't hide forever!" Michael yelled, anger almost radiating off his body. Castiel accidently broke one of Michael's mugs that he loved so much since it was from their Father. Cas, around 9, was curled up in a little ball, Gabriel holding him close. Gabe was always so protective of Castiel. They were in Gabriel's room, sitting on the bed. "It's okay Cassy, Michael won't touch you." Saying quietly as Castiel sucked on the lollipop he was given. It calmed him down. Hearing stomping from up the stairs and the door slamming open, Cas saw Michael for a quick moment before something with feathers surrounded him._

\- End of Flashback -

Getting around 6 hours of sleep, Castiel slowly woke up. Yawning and was about to stretch until he noticed that if he did, Dean would wake up. Looking up at the dirty blonde haired male, and smiled. He knew he shouldn't be so happy around Dean but his heart just felt all light and his stomach felt like butterflies. Hearing someone walking down the steps and panicked, "Sorry."

He whispered, and got up. Instantly standing and saw Lucifer. Cas brushed himself off and looked at his older brother. Seeing the mischievous smirk, which made Castiel glare. Gabriel probably learned that smirk from Luci. Dean groaned, waking up. Having sexy bed hair, while Castiel had more a cute bed head. The Winchester slowly sat up, and looked over at now a surprised Lucifer. Cas by now was blushing, "H-Hello Lucifer." Mumbling quietly, as Luci felt instantly annoyed by Dean being here. "Why is that Winchester here? Don't tell me you two did stuff last night." Cas widen his eyes, "Of course not! I was just helping him. He was freezing and I invited him in." Glaring now daggers, Dean sighed. "I should really go." Whispering for Cas to hear him. Which he did, "Dean the streets are still covered in snow. I doubt people are driving around today.." Saying quietly. Lucifer huffed, "He can stay for another few hours before we send his ass back home." Saying as he went to the kitchen to continue the morning.

Castiel sat back down onto the couch, feeling Dean stare at him. "What is up with your brother?" Dean asked as Cas just shrugged. "Ever since he got that odd tattoo on his body, Luci wasn't the same. Him and Michael yell all the time." Sighing, before looking over at Dean. "Sorry you had to be there first hand with Lucifer." Trying to give an apologetic smile but it didn't budge. Dean just chuckled, "It's fine. It was just wrong place at the wrong time." Saying as Cas nodded. Changing the subject since he knew that Michael isn't home by how they didn't wake up to yelling. And Gabriel was off somewhere, possibly laying out traps now. "Would you like anything to eat?" Saying and stood up, helping Dean. Noticing for a few quick seconds how Dean's shirt lifted. Not trying hard to think about it.

\- Time Skip -

A few hours passed, the snow was starting to melt as it was getting hotter into the day. Cas was wearing an odd outfit in Dean's eyes, mainly the trench coat. "So. Where are we heading?" Asking as snow trucks were pushing the snow out from the road and onto the side. Dean chuckled, "I told you when we were leaving the house. To my baby, we gotta get her home so Sammy doesn't freak out." Dean explained at least five times to angel eyes but Cas seemed to be forgetting, maybe it was the cold messing with him. Cas nodded and looked around. Humming softly as he noticed Dean quickening up the pace and followed. By the time they got to Dean's 'baby', the snow was melt quite fast. Seeing Dean relax and unlock the car, turning it on. It did, and Cas froze up. Feeling he knew this car before but not knowing where. Dean noticed this, "Hey Cas. You okay there buddy?" Looking at him before Cas nodded and slowly got in. "Just drive me home please. I doubt Michael would drive anymore in this weather than he has to." Cas spoke as Dean, slightly looked a little upset, nodded and quickly changed his emotion. "Alright. Just text me if you ever need me alright?" Dean spoke and slowly made his way out ofthe parking lot. "I promise Dean." Saying quietly and looked out the window.

When Castiel got home, Luci and Michael were sitting next to each other on the couch. Very rare thing to happen unless someone got in trouble. Slowly closing the door, seeing Gabe frown, he was sitting on the staircase. Raphael was on the chair, not really wanting to have this discussion. Castiel looked around and slowly pulled his trench coat closer. "Hello.." Saying, almost seemed scared. The fear didn't last long when Gabe stood next to him. Michael spoke first.

"You can't have that human over. He can be a danger to us." "He could find out what we all are and that wouldn't be safe for us to be here any longer than we should." Lucifer spoke, not liking to agree with Michael but it has to be done. Cas glared, "He doesn't know anything and he won't!" Snapping, he hated this. "He will! Just like Kevin found out about us! What happened when that happened, Castiel?!" Michael raised his voice and stood up.

Gabriel spreaded his wings and kept Castiel close to them. Six wings, three on each side, golden and white. Castiel felt safe in them. Of course since Gabe was the youngest Arch, he was the weakest. Lucifer had the same amount but his was dark grey with some red at the tips, Michael's was pure light golden, and Raphael's was just white but same amount as the other three. Anna that wasn't here, had almost a light blue shade of wings, showing she was almost a high rank. Castiel was special as Gabe told him, only have one on each side of his body, but his was black and had blue highlights, like a raven.

Castiel didn't speak as he looked down, he felt so bad for Kevin. He couldn't of saved him. "Castiel! Look at me when I speak to you." Michael took steps closer, Gabe seemed to actually back down but Cas was already terrified. "Michael, yelling isn't going to help!" The trickster spoke, glaring up at his brother. Michael glared, "Kevin was killed on Metatron' s orders. Castiel had nothing to do with it!" Gabe spoke. Castiel flinched at each yelling. He couldn't handle it. Michael looked at Gabe then Castiel, before sighing softly. "Castiel. You are not allowed to bring anyone into this house again. Do you understand?" Speaking as Cas nodded, "I understand Michael." Behind Castiel's back, he held onto one of Gabriel's fingers. Cas did that every time he was scared.

For the rest of the day, Castiel stayed next to Gabe. They played games, pranked called and just spoke. Castiel wore his shirt with angel wings, as he never spreaded his own out. Scared to get someone else harmed. Cas looked down, "Was Michael right...? Was it might fault that Kevin was smited?" Speaking softly. Only being created 100,00 years ago before being brought down here with the five, which was pretty young compared to most, he still needed to learn and Michael wasn't the best. Still pure and unknowing to most of everything. Gabriel sighed, "Of course not. It wasn't your fault. He just was.. trying to warn you." "Warn me? He was yelling and blamming me. Like always.." Muttering as Gabe just rubbed his back. "He is just protective us. He wants you to have a life.." Saying quietly as Cas seemed to understand from the nod.

Around night, Cas would sneak on his phone since he shouldnt be using it at night, texting Dean. Smiling happily, knowing he shouldnt be getting attached. Sighing softly and raising an eyebrow, seeing Dean send a text saying, 'Look in your trench coat pocket.' Cas chuckled, 'Over coat and alright', sending it. Slowly getting up, and walked across his room. His walls were full of pictures of flowers and his family. Only having his Father there a few times. Slowly going to his trench coat, and placed his hands in the pockets. Before feelings a chain. Tilting his head and pulled it out.

It looked normal until he saw a charm with angel wings and a halo. Smiling and put it around his neck. Hearing his phone buzz and went back to laying down on his bed. Looking at the message before he slowly fell asleep. His hand holding onto the chain.

_'Goodnight Angel.'_

 


	3. Raven Black Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I started writing this on the 11th and now it's done!! Yay. Alright so this is a pretty short chapter so sorry and it kinda sucks butt so sorry about that! Enjoy little angels! ❤

_Castiel mumbled quietly, opening his eyes. Feelings someone's arm around his waist. Slowly looking up, and saw Dean. Jumping, and sat up. Confused, he was in a pure white room. Frowning and saw Dean wake up, "Mmm. Cas what's wrong?" Castiel looked down at him, "Where are we? I was home last time I was awake.." Saying as Dean chuckled, "You just woke up. Remember? We are married." Saying as Cas frowned, this wasn't right. Something was off but he could feel his heart race. Dean sat up, looking worried. "Hey Cas.. It's okay." Saying softly as Dean laid a hand on Castiel's cheek, Cas almost flinched out of it. This can't be real. Looking into Dean's eyes before closing his own. Something soft touched his lips, it felt warm and... nice. He froze for a second before kissing Dean back. It's wasn't hungry or fast, it was soft and comforting. Castiel had never kissed someone or ever was this close. Kevin was like a brother to Castiel, but Dean was so much more. Cas wanted Dean near him, he wanted to be close to someone. Pulling away slowly before kissing down to his jaw and up to his ear. This felt right, Cas gently tugged at Dean's ear lobe. Hearing a chuckle from the Winchester's lips, it sounded heavenly. "Cas. It's too early." Whispering as Castiel blushed heavily, "I-I j-" Stopping when Dean smirked and rolled his eyes, "You suck Winchester." Laughing softly, feeling really relaxed. Smiling as Dean hummed. Looking down and not seeing the Samulet. Tilting his head before looking up. Back up, the whole room changed. It was pitch black, only seeing Dean's green eyes glow. "W-what." All Cas was able to get out, panicking, he didn't like this._

_"GABE!" Crying out, this isn't right. "GABRIEL PLEASE." He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. Shaking, seeing something move. "D-Dean. Stop!" Yelling, his wings spreading, trying to do what Gabe does but he could only seeing the pair of eyes. Before feeling something stab into his gut. The blue light escaping from the wound and everything froze. Screaming out in the pain, the sound never escaped his lips. Feeling everything burn and explode, like a volcano and he was in the middle._

Gasping and sat up, Gabe gently grabbed Cas and held him tight. "Shh it's okay Castiel.. It's going to be okay..." Saying quietly as his wings wrapped around the other. Cas held onto Gabe and cried, sobbing into his shoulder. Michael forced Gabriel to do that to Castiel, Michael wanted to show that people will back stab you if you're weak.

By morning, Castiel fell asleep holding onto Gabe. Feeling like a kid again, needing big brother to protect him. Waking up and moved away, Gabe was still snoring with his wings on the bed and pair on the floor. Smiling, Gabe looked so innocent when he was asleep, very mischievous awake. Slowly touching the white feathers, figuring out those were the softest and the golden ones were more for air to get through. Finding them so fascinating, wishing he was am Arch so he would have beautiful wings. Only have black ones, which in humans books, ment fallen or evil. Castiel slowly got off the bed and went to the bathroom to change into black skinny jeans, with a white button up shirt, blue tie. With his trench coat. He never wears his trench coat to work since he rather it not get dirty. Finishing getting dressed and looked in the mirror, looking at his eyes. To people they were blue like the ocean, the sky. But all he saw, was grace ready to explode out of them. Resting his hand on his gut, where dream Dean stabbed him. It was a phantom pain of burning before fading away. Sighing and left the bathroom.

Gabriel wasn't on the bed, he probably left when Cas was took too long in the bathroom. Fixing the bed before making his way downstairs. Looking at his phone, texting Dean to pick him up. Michael and Lucifer were fighting, Raphael was watching some stupid show, Gabe wasn't to be seem, guessing he left to his room. Glaring at Michael, before opening the front door. "I'm going to the park. And now, I don't need a baby sitter." Saying and left the house before he had to fight withhis brothers. Walking down the steps, knowing he would have to wait for Dean. Sending him the address of a park, it would be easier to wait there since he could swing. Taking around a fifteen minute walk. It was freezing temperatures once again, since Virginia weather is always drunk, he wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow was summer. Sighing and say down on a bench. Spreading his legs enough for his elbows to treat in his thighs. Clasping his hands together and looked up at the sky. Looking at the grey clouds above, "Father. Can you hear me? Please. Give us a sign. Lucifer and Michael keep fighting. They don't stop even after Gabe helped." Saying and looked down at his hands.

"Who am I kidding. You'll never help us."

By the time Dean parked by the park and found Cas, Castiel was asleep. His trench coat softly moving, along with his hair as the wind blew. Dean smiled softly, seeing the necklace and moved to Cas. Gently picking up 'angel eyes', feeling Cas snuggle up against the warm that Dean gave. Slowly walking to the Impala and laid Castiel down in the back. Sitting next to him, closing the door. It was warmer, "Hey. Cas. Wake up buddy." Saying and watched the other awake, looking around before seeing Dean. He felt fear but knew that was Dean. "Hello Dean. I apologizing for falling asleep." Cas spoke and slowly sat up. Rubbing his eyes. Dean just looked at him, Cas tilted his head before Dean smiled. "Don't worry bud. Just rest up, Sam is kinda excited to meet you." Dean spoke before getting out and into the driver's seat. Cas just sighed softly and laid down. Falling asleep as the car purred.

Cas had a pretty calming dream, himself on a boat. Gently rocking. Not worried about anything. Until Dean woke him up again, not really wanting to move now. Feeling the male pick him up, smiled. Opening his eyes and looked up, "Hello Dean. May I ask why you are lifting me and walking?" Tilting his head, confused. Dean shrugged, "I didn't want to wake you up since you were pretty deep in sleep." Saying and let Cas down as he opened the door.

Sam was the first one of ask a hell load of questions which Cas tried to answer the best he could. Knowing Sam just turned 18 but man was he so talkative. "Come on Sammy. You're gonna drive him crazy." Dean interrupted, sitting down and passed Cas and Sam a beer. Sam drank his as Cas just placed his own on the table. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." Saying and got up. Dean frowned, "First room to the right." Castiel nodded, walking to the bath room and closed the door behind him.

His feathers were twisted and very uncomfortable. Slowly pulling off his trench coat, slipping off his backwards tie. Never knowing how to actually tie it. Laying them on the toilet. Before unbuttoning his white shirt, letting that drop onto the floor.

Sighing quietly, hearing the skin on his back slowly rip. It didn't hurt anymore, it did when he was a baby but not anymore. Sure it still bled a little, nothing bad as it was a year ago. Lowering his eyes and slowly spreaded his black, raven coloured wings. Looking up at the mirror and fixed his wings. Having them folded and away for way too long. Moving the soft feathers around, they weren't used as much so they felt diffrent from Gabe's. Humming softly, and closed his eyes, some old feathers fell out, it just felt so good. Like a back rub when your muscles are tense. He even used some water so make them easier to put away.

He didn't realized someone was in the bathroom, he didn't hear the door open. Until he felt a finger tips on a patch feather. Folding his wings and spun around. Meeting his widen eyes with green ones. Feeling panic and fear fill his blood.

His voice was shaking.

"D-Dean I can explain."


	4. Soft Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUTE ALERT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops.
> 
> This was a long wait. Sorry loves!

Cas was terrified. "D-Dean I can explain." Seeing Dean wasn't moving, his heart pounded. But froze when Dean reached out and gently ran his fingers through the soft feathers. "You have wings..." Dean spoke quietly, Cas looked off to the side, he really didn't know how to deal with this nor what to say.

"Castiel? Dean!" Sam called out, making Cas look down. "You should leave. I'll be down in a minute." The Angel spoke as Dean just nodded slowly, "We will talk about it." Speaking as he left to go tell Sam they are alright. Cas closes the door behind Dean and sighed. Folding his wings back into his back, and pulled on his shirt and trench coat. Adjusting his tie, and put the necklace inside the shirt. 'I'm sorry Father.' Castiel thought before heading back to Sam and Dean. Smiling slightly and sat on the couch, seeing a beer. "Is that mine?" Cas looked at Dean, his head tilted to the side. Seeing the green eyed male nod, and sit down next to him. Sam was on the floor, playing some car game. Cas grabbed the bottle and tried to open it up, twisting and flicking it even. Dean chuckled, grabbing it and opened for Cas. The Angel just watched in amusement before taking a sip. Having some on his lips after pulling from the bottle, Dean grabbed a napkin and wiped Castiel's lip. "Try be less messy." Speaking, and Cas nodded, and drank again.

After 2 beers, Cas was totally drunk. Giggling and had the adorable blush on his cheeks. Laying on the couch, his head on Dean's lap. Talking about himself following the bees. "They are so fluffy Dean. Big balls of fluff." Laughing softly before closing his eyes with a smile. Dean smiled, "Yeah, big balls of fluff." Saying quietly, his fingers running through the dark hair. Looking down at Castiel, he saw the chain and gently moved it so the angel wing were laying on top of the tie. Sam yawned and relaxed on the chair, still playing the game. Dean looked at the time, around 2 in the afternoon. "Sammy. It's only 2, stop yawning." Dean smirked, making the younger brother roll his eyes. Castiel was slowly falling into slumber, gently moving his hand to find Dean's finger. Holding it gently. Dean raised  an eyebrow before humming, laying his head back. Everything soon got quiet and peaceful.

Castiel opened his eyes, stretching before looking around. Glancing at the television, '8 already?!' Sitting up, grabbing his phone and saw miss calls from Gabe, Luci and Michael. One from Uriel as well. His heart raced, before looking at the two brothers, both of them were passed out. He had to leave, but... where was he? Obviously Sam and Dean's house, but where is that? Frowning, hearing footsteps and slowly pulled out his Angel blade.  Standing up and moved to where the noise was. Only to find a person, he looked odd. A baseball cap, and some colour shirt. At least Cas could see the blue coloured flannel. It looked dirty, possibly old. Relaxing and quickly put his blade away. He was sitting at a desk, dusty books and looked like a mess. He was grading paper, was he a teacher? Slowly making his way back to the couch, but noticed the two brothers missing. Oh no.

"Dean? Sam?" Saying quietly, not wanting to interrupt the older man's work, but really didn't want to get pranked by the two brothers. "Oh this can't be good." The Angel muttered quietly before looking around for the two. Stopping when he started to hear a song play, Highway To Hell. Chuckling, "Children.." Muttering in his gruff voice. It seemed to sound deeper when he was talking to himself. Being very quiet and opened Dean's door. BIG mistake.

Freezing cold water dropped down from a bucket, right onto Cas. His eyes widen and then glared. Dean, Sam were laughing very hard that Dean was on the floor crying. But another laugh was also present, it was Gabriel trying his best not to cry. Cas was so close to yelling at them all, but they seemed so happy. Dropping his glare and saw Dean getting up and walking over to give him a towel. "Sorry Cas. Gabe wanted to have some fun." Dean tried saying without laughing too hard. When Gabriel's name was mentioned, Castiel's moved over to him. "Why are you here Gabriel?" Muttering, he made sure he didn't tell Gabe where he was. "Dean-o over there, picked up my call when I called the fifth time and told me where you were. So I thought this was payback for not telling me." Sitting on the bed and smirked. While Sam was sitting in a black office chair.

"You guys are unbelievable." Cas grumbled and used the towel to dry off. "I can't believe you would go along with my brother's prank. This means war." Cas finished saying with a smile. And walked over, sitting on the bed. Dean laughed, "I'd like to see you try Angel eyes." Smirking as Cas rolled them. Dean also did notice Gabe raising his eyebrow but when back to putting a lollipop in his mouth. "Alright you two. Out. I need to show Cas some good movies and I know you are going to spoil them Gabe." Dean said as he was shooing Sam and Gabe out of this room before closing the door. Sighing and moved over to sit next to Cas. "What you wanna watch?" Saying as he turned on the small tv.

Cas looked at Dean, thinking. "You are serious about showing my a movie are you?" Saying as Dean looked slightly shocked before away. "I mean... we could.. I mainly wanted them out so I could ask about the bathroom." His voice was quiet, a little afraid to make Cas angry. But relaxed when Cas sighed, "I guess so. There isn't much to say. I have Angel wings because I am an Angel. My whole family is. It's pretty obvious because of our names... I'm the angel of Thursday. So if you ever feel lucky on that day, just think of me." Chuckling as that's not how it works but it made Dean laugh. "Alright Cas. Just gotta think about you and I'm already lucky." That made Cas blush a little, sprinkle of pink dusting on his cheeks. The tv was at a very low volume, as the music player wasn't. The next song was on he heard Dean play before but then again, Dean never played this song near him. Laying back, Castiel's trench coat almost looked like a blanket. One side full open and the other side was on his chest. The tie falling off to the open side. Dean looked down at Cas and smiled, and begun to sing with the song.

_Carry on my wayward son_   
_For there'll be peace when you are done_   
_Lay your weary head to rest_   
_Don't you cry no more_

Leaning down, their faces close to one another. Their noses gently pressing together. Castiel smiled softly and closed his eyes, his hand finding Dean's. He could feel the other man's breath against his lips when he finished singing. It was comforting warmth, like calming. "Hey." Dean chuckled softly, as Cas hummed. "Hello Dean." Leaning up, catching the other's lips with his own. Cas heard the sigh of relief from Dean. Staying in the position for what felt like forever. Until Dean pulled back slowly, leaving Cas wanting more. Opening his eyes and saw the soft green ones. Having nothing to say but pulled him back down for more.

After what felt like hours, even days. Dean was laying on his back, his shirt was on the chair, changing off the back. Cas was nuzzled into his chest, holding hands with Dean. His trench coat and tie were messy. His tie was undone while his over coat was almost off his body, only laying on like a blanket. Giggling softly as his wings spreaded out. One folding against his back while the other draped on Dean and over the bed. Feeling Dean's fingers brush through each one, making Cas move slightly each time they were slightly pulled. "Easy Dean. They can fall out and you'll have feathers everywhere." Warning and didn't like the pulling as much since it kinda hurt but he knew Dean wouldn't want to hurt him. Dean nodded and was more careful of the gentle wings. "Very soft..." Mumbling to himself as he watched Cas curl up, it was so adorable. "Cas. If you're tired.. I can let you sleep." Saying as the blue eyes looked up at him, "I'll take up on the offer." Smiling and laughed quietly as Dean just rolled his eyes with a smile. "Go to bed Angel. You're at least quiet then." Messing around as Cas hummed and kissed the side of his mouth before sitting up. Not weighing much, so Dean's stomach didn't hurt as badly. Cas hummed softly to the song, playing his Dean's hand. He liked this, it was relaxing and peaceful. No worrying of anyone hurting him or catching them. Sure Gabe and Sam could just walk in, but that thought didn't scare him as much as if Michael saw them. Spreading his wings out a little and  felt the tips of his left feathers graze the wall. Dean sat up a little and ran his fingers through the feathers again. Making Cas blush softly, it was very relaxing. No fear or pain.

Around dinner time, Cas was snoring softly next to Dean. Holding his hand still, he didn't know why he didn't want to let go. Maybe because if he did, Dean would leave him. Sighing softly, knowing he had to. Slowly getting out of the bed, putting his trench coat on. It was kicked to the floor, looking back and saw the sleeping male. Smiling, wanting nothing more to just relax back into the heat. But his vessel/body was hungry and knew Dean would be too. Making his way out of the room, his wings slowly going back into his back. Hearing two people laughs from the living room. Going down the steps and saw Sam and Gabe throwing lettuce and candy at each other.

"I'm not eating this until you eat that candy." Gabe smirked as Sam just rolled his eyes and tried a bit of the Sugar babie. It wasn't good, "Oh. Gross Gabriel. Now eat the lettuce you big baby." Sam said and watched Gabe eat it without a fight.

 _'They seemed to be getting along.'_ Cas thought and went into the kitchen. Making a sandwich for him and Dean, he hasn't seem the other man yet. He'll probably know who he is soon. Finishing making the sandwiches and went back to Dean's room. Seeing he was awake, and wearing plaid pajama pants. Sitting on the computer/laptop, looking up some stuff about Angels. Cas chuckled and placed the sandwich on the table before placing his own in the bed. "If you were so curious. Why didn't you ask me?" Humming and laid his arms over Dean's shoulders. His head nuzzling in the back of his neck. Leaving a trail of kisses before pulling away. "I was just looking at lore." Dean chuckled, "Are you getting grumpy because I'm not asking you?" Looking up at Cas, his head leaning back to see him. "Mmm... Nope." Chuckling and pecked his lips.

"I'm just surprised. Since someone like you actually doing work." Cas smirked evily as Dean gasped.

"What is that suppose to mean?!"


End file.
